Tails' New Ultimate Brother
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Tails had been heartbroken for days since Sonic was killed by Scourge, (who was killed by Tails, in his Turbo Form, afterward.) Tails kept blaming himself for Sonic's death...but Shadow comes, comforts him, tells him about the circle of life, and becomes his new big brother.


Tails was walking through the forest, looking down at the ground, whimpering, tears falling from his eyes, and fighting not to cry.

What was he so heartbroken about? What was it that he was crying so bad for?

About two days ago, when he was taking a walk, Scourge, in his normal forn, came and tried to kidnap him, and Sonic came to save him, but Scourge used Chaos Spear, and blasted Sonic, killing him.

Before Sonic had died, he told Tails that he loved him and would always be with him, even if he couldn't see him.

Tails had gotten so angry, that he went into his Tubo form, (red cape and red gloves), and killed Scourge, despite him begging in tears for mercy.

Tails continued to walk through the forest and then stopped and sat on a small rock near a pond of water. He covered his eyes and cried.

"Why did this have to happen!?" He cried. "It's just not fair...He was my friend!"

Suddenly, Shadow came out from behind one of the trees, and saw Tails sitting and crying on a rock. He felt worried, and walked over.

"Hey," Shadow said gently. "Why are you crying?"

Tails, turning to see him, just sniffled and continued to cry.

Shadow knelt down to his level, and said softly, "What's the matter, Tails? Are you hurt?"

Tails shook his head no, crying. "This is all my fault, Shadow!" He sobbed.

Shadow leaned in a bit closer. "What is, Tails?" He asked worriedly.

Scourge killed my brother Sonic and I was the one who was responsible!" Tails sobbed.

Shadow's eyes widened at first, and then he also felt very sad himself at the horrible news. He and Sonic were never really good friends, but Shadow had always appreciated Sonic's brother love and loyalty for Tails.

"Oh..." Shadow said, very sad. "I'm so sorry, Tails."

"Why did I wander so far from home like that...?" Tails sobbed as covered his eyes and began to cry again, harder this time.

Shadow rubbed Tails' back gently, trying to comfort him. "Hey come on Tails, it's not your fault, buddy..."

Tails continued to cry, and Shadow spoke again, in a soothing tone.

"Come on, now..." He soothed. "Would your big bother wanna see you crying right now...?"

Tails quieted his sobs, took his hands off his face, wiped his tears, and said with a sniff, "I...I guess not..."

"Not at all." Shadow said with a smile of comfort.

Shadow took Tails' chin in his right hand, lifting it up, and giving him a comforting smile, while still rubbing his back gently.

Shadow said soothingly, "Now look here, little guy. It is nobody's fault. The Great Circle Of Life has begun. But you see, not all Freedom Fighters arrive together at the end."

"But what'll I do, Shadow?" Tails asked with tear stained eyes. "I miss him so much...He was...He was my friend...my brother..."

"And you'll always miss him," Shadow said. "But he'll always be with you as long as you remember the things he taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart, never. He'll always be in your heart."

Tails felt much better from what Shadow had said, and he wiped his tears. Smiling, he hugged Shadow. "Thank you, Shadow..." He said.

Shadow hugged him back. "You're welcome, Tails..." He said, rubbing Tails' back and head.

Tails broke the hug and said, "Shadow...there's something I want you to do for me..."

"What is it you want me to do, Tails?" Shadow asked.

Tails gulped hard and asked, "Would you please be my second big brother, Shadow? I don't wanna be alone..."

Shadow felt touched by what Tails just asked. He smiled, and said, "Yes, Tails. I'll be your big brother."

He hugged Tails again, who returned the embrace. "I love you, big brother..." Tails said, nuzzling Shadow's chest.

"I love you too...little brother." Shadow whispered in Tails' ear.

Tails had fallen asleep in Shadow's arms. So Shadow picked him up in bridel style, took out an emerald, and said, "Chaos Control!"

He teleports back to GUN with his little brother in his arms.

THE END!


End file.
